


Game.Set.Match

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which their landlord decided to play Matchmaker.





	Game.Set.Match

Ms. Kanata is fed up with two of her tenants constantly fighting and filing complaints left and right, trying to issue noise complaints on the other. In an attempt to get some peace and quiet (so she can host her poker games in peace) she decides to play matchmaker. It turns out it is tougher than she thought since the two tenants were not only both tennis players but also VERY very competitive. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The things you do for your OTP.
> 
> I'll be honest, I had no interest in tennis and was clueless in regards to tennis rules in general. However I couldn't let go of the title so...I did some research at least.


End file.
